Désolé pour hier soir
by Clowsama
Summary: On croit tenir l'alcool, alors on boit, on boit et puis finalement on le tient pas si bien que ça. Et qu'est-ce qui arrive? Et ben on se retrouve comme Zoro en ce lendemain de fête. Song-fic


Ceci est pour tous ceux qui vont faire la fête pour le premier de l'an et picoler comme des trous. Je ne vous dirai pas que c'est pas bien parce que je le fais aussi mais rappelez-vous que c'est pas parce que ne vous conduisez pas après qu'il n'y a pas de danger.

Ou quand Zoro décide de prendre des bonnes résolutions. Song-fic Tryo légèrement adaptée à la situation. Et One Piece appartient toujours à Oda-sensei.

* * *

**Désolé pour hier soir**

Arrivés sur une île célèbre pour ses grande fêtes à longueur d'année, nos amis ont décidé de s'accorder une petite pause et de profiter de l'ambiance. Enfin, certains en ont profité plus que d'autres. Nous sommes en début d'après-midi le lendemain de la fête.

_Réveil matin 15 heures, j'me réveille comme une fleur, marguerite,  
dans le Macadam a besoin d'un doliprane  
Réveil matin, 15 heures, j'me réveille comme une fleur, ça va les gars bien dormi ?  
pas de réponse tant pis.  
_

Difficile d'émerger. J'ouvre un œil puis le deuxième, je retrouve une vue habituelle, celle du plafond de notre cabine. Au moins je suis bien remonté sur le Sunny hier soir. Faut croire que je retrouve plus facilement mon chemin quand je suis bourré. Je me relève et une douleur lancinante me prend la tête. Bon sang, je déteste avoir la gueule de bois. J'espère que Chopper a quelque chose pour faire passer ça.

Je me dirige vers la salle à manger en me prenant la tête dans les mains. Moi qui me vante de tenir l'alcool, je devais être dans un état d'ébriété avancé hier soir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils mettent dans leurs cocktails?

En rentrant dans la pièce, je constate que les autres ne sont pas beaux à voir non plus. Ils ont tous la tête dans un bol et mastiquent des tartines. Même Luffy a perdu son énergie, je me demande ce qu'il a pu faire pour être dans cet état. Il ne porte pas son chapeau, preuve qu'il est à la masse.

« Salut les gars, bien dormi? »

Pas de réponse. Bof, tant pis.

_Putain les gars abusé qui c'est qui a fini le café ? oh ça va, ça va tu vas Pas nous gonfler  
Qu'est ce qui a Franky t'as quelque chose à me dire? ben hier t'étais pas Bourré, ouais, t'étais pire ! Oh!  
_

Le cuistot étant dans un état déplorable, ça lui apprendra à faire la bringue toute la nuit, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour me prendre une tasse de café. Mais en penchant la cafetière... rien! Aucun liquide noir et fumant n'en sort.

« Putain les gars, vous abusez! Vous auriez pu me laisser du café! »

« J'en referai Marimo, tu vas pas nous gonfler. » me lance Sanji.

Prêt à lui lancer une vanne dont j'ai le secret, je vois que Franky me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Franky, t'as un truc à me dire? »

Il se gratte la tête, un peu gêné.

« Ça va? » me demande-t-il.

« Ben oui, pourquoi? » Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que c'est ma première cuite?

« Ben hier, t'étais pas bourré... » commence-t-il

« C'est clair, t'étais pire! » me lance Ussop.

Oups. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me rappelle de rien.

_Prise de conscience 16 heures j'fais mine d'aller me coucher je mets les mains Dans les poches  
Défile le cours de ma soirée les tickets de carte bleue quelques tickets de Caisse me font remonter le temps oh putain merde, mon sabre !  
Ton Kitetsu n'est pas là ? tu n'la pas pris avec toi ? t'as du le laisser dans le vestiaire du Macumba.  
_

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir? Je me souviens de rien. Je déjeune normalement, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention, mais en réalité j'angoisse. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je suis capable de faire dans cet état. Et au vu de leur réaction, ça devait pas être beau à voir. J'ai dû tuer un mec qui m'a fait chier dans un bar. Si c'est que ça, ça va. Mais les coups d'œil qu'ils me jettent m'énervent. Faut que je me tire d'ici.

« Je vous laisse, je vais me changer. »

Bon prétexte pour partir sans attirer les soupçons.

« Ah, moi aussi. Mes fringues sentent l'alcool. » dit Ussop.

« Toi aussi tu devrais te changer Mugiwara, on dirait que t'as des traces sur le col. » dit Franky.

Bon sang, ils vont pas me lâcher ou quoi? Je vois Luffy tirer sur sa veste et écarquiller les yeux.

« Hein? Pas du tout! C'est juste... du jus de viande! » dit-il, affolé.

Je le regarde passer devant moi et le suis avec les autres vers notre cabine. Bizarre, ces traces de jus ont la forme de lèvres. Non, j'ai l'esprit encore trop embrouillé. Comment faire pour me souvenir? Je mets les mains dans mes poches, peut-être que je trouverai un indice.

Comment ça je mets **les** mains? D'habitude je ne peux pas mettre la droite à cause de...

« Oh putain merde, mon sabre! » Je n'en ai plus que deux.

« Hé, il t'en manque un. » me fait remarquer Chopper. Comme si je ne le savais pas, renne de mes deux.

« Ton Kitetsu n'est pas là, comment ça se fait? Hé, tu ne l'aurais pas laissé au vestiaire de ce bar, le Macumba? » me demande Ussop.

_J'ai la mémoire qui flanche et les yeux rouges et en plus, surprise ! dans ton Lit ça bouge.  
Sur ce coup la man t'as été super t'as ramené le croisé d'Alvida et D'un monstre des mers.  
T'as du style, t'as du style, t'as du style héé mon frère, quand tu vois double Tu ramènes de la bombe nucléaire.  
_

Je sais plus où j'en suis. Je rentre dans la cabine et je me fige. Il y a un truc qui bouge dans mon lit. Oh mon dieu, dites-moi que ce n'est pas...

Une forme se relève, la couverture glisse et...

« Salut! » me lance la fille nue et inconnue qui trône dans mon lit.

J'entends les mâchoires derrière moi se décrocher et tomber au sol.

« Sur ce coup là Zoro, t'as été Suuuper! » me dit Franky.

« On dirait un mélange d'Alvida et d'un monstre des mers. » précise Luffy.

« T'as la classe tête de cactus. Je pensais que tu ne serais jamais capable de ramener une fille et on dirait que j'ai eu raison. » ajoute Sanji en pouffant de rire.

_Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers  
La tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard  
Les gars désolé pour hier  
Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers  
__Promis demain j'arrête de boire, hier c'était la dernière.  
_

C'est clair maintenant. Je fais la promesse solennelle d'arrêter de boire.

_Bon ben salut, on s'appelle  
Fille remerciée 17 heures je provoque une assemblée  
J'ai des relents de rhum de vodka de sky et de saké  
T'as l'œil qui part en vrille, y a des coins dans vos sourires  
On me cache quelque chose qu'ai-je pu bien faire de pire.  
_

« Bon ben salut, on se voit plus tard. » me lance la... fille, en quittant le bateau.

Mon dieu quelle horreur, même le cuistot en manque n'a pas voulu la retenir. Finalement, peut-être que c'est mieux que je ne me souvienne de rien.

On se retrouve tous un peu plus tard dans la salle à manger. Il faut quand même que je sache si j'ai fait d'autres conneries de ce genre. J'ai pas envie que dans quelques années une femme débarque avec un mouflet en disant que c'est le mien.

Je dois avoir une haleine à réveiller un mort, chaque fois que j'expire je sens un mélange de rhum, de bière et autres qui vient me titiller les narines.

Allez faut que je me lance. Je me lève, tout le monde me regarde. Tiens, Nami vient de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormit. Malgré le chapeau de Luffy sur sa tête, on voit qu'elle a les cheveux en bataille et les yeux... Attends une minute...

« Zoro, t'as l'œil qui part en vrille. » me dit Chopper, l'air inquiet.

« Mais non je... » je m'interrompt. Il y en a certains qui me regardent bizarrement, avec des coins dans leurs sourire.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez? »

Ils se mettent à rire. C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas pu faire quelque chose de pire.

_Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave  
Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave.  
_

« Ben... disons qu'il faudrait que tu limites ta consommation d'alcool. » me dit Ussop.

« Ou que tu arrêtes carrément, parce que là, ça devient grave. » rajoute Luffy.

_Mais je sais pas, rappelez moi, j'me souviens pas les gars  
Ben, t'étais grave hein ? t'as pété ton câble, souviens toi  
Hé ho, hé ho ! t'es monté en haut du bateau accroché au cordage  
T'as failli t'aplatir comme un blaireau  
Hé ho, hé ho ! tu voulais pas redescendre  
Quitte à vivre en hauteur c'est mieux que de se pendre  
_

« Sérieusement? Bon allez racontez-moi tout, je me souviens de rien. »

Dur de devoir avouer ça mais ça fait du bien. Maintenant je prie pour ne pas avoir fait trop de conneries.

« T'étais pas mal, faut admettre. » dit Franky.

« T'as pété un câble, tu te souviens vraiment pas? » me demande Sanji.

« T'es monté en haut du Sunny, tu t'es accroché les pieds au cordage et tu t'es retrouvé pendu dans le vide. » me raconte Ussop.

« Ouais, il y a un de tes pieds qu'à lâché à un moment. On a cru que tu allais te vautrer sur le pont. » rajoute Luffy.

« Et puis tu ne voulais plus redescendre ensuite. » me dit Chopper.

Je frissonne en repensant à la fille. « Vu ce qui m'attendait en bas j'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'y rester. »

_Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers  
La tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard  
Les gars désolé pour hier  
Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers  
Promis demain j'arrête de boire, hier c'était la dernière  
Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave  
Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave  
_

« Bon je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je vous promets qu'à partir de maintenant j'arrête de boire. »

« Et tu penses que tu vas tenir? » me demande Luffy.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois? »

« Que t'es un ivrogne et que t'es incapable de t'en passer. » me lance Sanji.

« Ah ouais?! J'te parie que je suis capable de m'arrêter de boire bien avant que tu ne sois capable d'arrêter de flirter avec toutes les filles qui passent, Ero-cook! »

_Me voila donc fin prêt pour de nouvelles résolutions  
Un esprit de sainteté dans un super corps de champion  
__Me voila donc prêt j'me colle devant la télé soupe aux légumes bol de thé  
Et qu'on me foute la paix  
C'est fou qu'on puisse à ce point être mal le lendemain  
Dans son canap', dans ton canap' on est bien  
A quoi bon sortir se foutre la guerre  
Plus jamais j'vous jure, plus jamais comme hier  
_

Après m'être douché et changé, j'ai passé le reste de la journée à chercher ce fameux Macumba pour récupérer mon sabre. Finalement je l'ai trouvé et après avoir menacé le videur de le découper en tranches, il a consentit à me rendre le Kitetsu. Les quelques personnes qui étaient dans le bar m'ont d'ailleurs proposé de venir prendre un pot, prétextant que je les avais bien fait marrer la veille.

Quand je les ai regardés, ils ont pâli, posé leurs verres et ont prétexté un rendez-vous chez leurs dentistes avant de se barrer en courant.

En rentrant au bateau, je me suis juré que la boisson c'était finit. Maintenant, il n'y aura plus que l'entrainement. Le futur plus grand escrimeur du monde ne peut décemment pas passer ses soirées à... Enfin bref, sit mens sana in corpore sano comme disait mon maitre, un esprit sain dans un corps sain.

À présent je suis bien installé dans la vigie. Mes haltères, du thé que m'a fait ce satané cuistot et rien d'autre. Tout ce que je veux c'est être tranquille pour pouvoir méditer sur mon moi profond. Si c'est pour ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'on a fait, laisser son sabre dans un bar et coucher avec le premier boudin qui passe, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller faire la fête.

_"hé Zoro !"  
Hé ho, hé ho! qu'est c'que tu fais avec ton verre d'eau ?  
C'est l'anniv' à Luffy aller on va se taper l'apéro  
Hé ho, hé ho ! aller Zoro-Zoro bouge tes fesses  
T'as promis à Luffy il faut tenir ses promesses  
_

« Oh Zoro! »

Bon sang, qui peut me déranger maintenant? S'il n'a pas une bonne excuse, je lui envoie mon haltère à travers la tête. J'ouvre la fenêtre et baisse les yeux. Ussop, Franky, Chopper, Sanji et Robin me regardent depuis le pont.

« Hé oh, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette haltère?! C'est l'anniversaire de Luffy je te rappelle, allez descend, on va faire la fête! » me crie Ussop.

« Non merci, je reste ici. »

« Allez Marimo, bouge tes fesses! T'as promis à Luffy que tu serais là alors tiens ta promesse! » me crie Sanji.

_Ben désolé pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers  
Zoro, on s'retrouve au comptoir, Luffy fête son anniversaire  
Et désolé pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers  
Après celle la j'arrête de boire, laissez moi juste la dernière  
Fallait mani-mani-manier mieux la nuit man  
Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave  
_

J'hésite. Il serait indigne de ma part de rompre une promesse. C'est mon honneur d'escrimeur qui est en jeu. En tout cas c'est ce que je leur dirai.

« Ok j'arrive! »

Tant pis, je m'excuserai encore si je finis à l'envers ce soir.

« On se retrouve au bar, Luffy et Nami nous y attendent déjà! À tout de suite! » me crie Ussop.

Bah, j'arrêterai de boire la prochaine fois.

Je souris.

J'en connais un qui a déjà eu son cadeau d'anniversaire et qui en a bien profité.


End file.
